Wer ist es?
by Miyu-sama
Summary: ShikaIno Nur ein kleiner Oneshot, der mir so in den Sinn kam. Shikamaru liegt verträumt auf der Wiese und Ino kommt hinzu.


Wer ist es?

Shikamaru seufzte entspannt. Es war ein warmer Tag, die Sonne schien

und er konnte seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen. _Kann nicht _

_jeder Tag so sein?_ Dass dem nicht einmal heute so war, wurde ihm kurz

darauf bewusst: „Shikamaru!", rief eine altbekannte Stimme. Er musste

sie nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass es seine Teamkameradin Ino war.

„Ino...Was ist los?" „Ich wollte dich was fragen!" _Sie? Mich etwas _

_fragen? Wenn, dann geht es doch eh bloß um Sasuke oder darum, wie _

_sie Sakura ausstechen kann.. es ist ja so nervig..._ „Was denn?" Stille.

„Hm?", überrascht drehte er den Kopf zu ihr, sie saß neben ihm und

starrte auf den Boden. „Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Ino

scheu, fast schüchtern. „Ino?", sie blickte ihn an. „Was ist los?"

„Ich...bin...verliebt..., glaube ich." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ich weiß,

in Sasuke..." „N e i n!!!! D a s ist ja das Problem!!!!", kreischte sie,

wieder in ihrer normalen Verfassung. _Moment, sie ist n i c h t m e h r in _

_Sasuke...das heißt ich... äh... _Shikamaru wurde für den Bruchteil einer

Sekunde rot, aber die Blondine bemerkte es nicht. „Wer ist es denn?" Ino

wurde kirschrot. In diesem Moment hätte Shikamaru gerne einen

Fotoapparat gehabt. _Sie ist süß...äh...das hab ich n i c h t gedacht._ Ino

antwortete immer noch nicht. „Lästig...Ino, magst du es mir sagen?" „Da

musst du selbst drauf kommen!", rief sie und schlug sich im gleichen

Moment die Hand vor den Mund, wieder errötet. _Sie ist komisch... ich _

_w __i l l wissen, w e r es ist! Was? Seit wann interessiere ich mich so für _

_Ino?_ Der Junge hatte eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit den Haaren einer allzu

bekannten pinkhaarigen Kunoichi. „Frag m- mich doch.", stotterte Ino.

_Ino Yamanaka **s t o t t e r t **?! _Er war zwar verwirrt, aber er spielte mit.

Wenn es ein Junge schaffte seine Teamkameradin so aus dem Konzept zu

bringen, wollte er auch wissen, wer es war. „Kenne ich ihn?" Sein

Gegenüber nickte. „Gut?" „Ja." „Ist er stark?" Ino zögerte, errötete,

wurde wieder blass und lächelte dann überzeugt: „Für mich schon." „Hat

er Fans?" „Nein..., glaube ich." _Es war nicht Sasuke, nicht Neji, wen um _

_Kamis Willen hatte das Mädchen im Sinn? Warum nicht.. _Er riss den

unmöglichen Gedanken ab. „Hat er dunkle Haare?" Nicken. „Kiba?"

„Nein..", sie seufzte traurig. „Es ist okay... du musst nicht drauf

kommen." Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er Ino jetzt gerne umarmen.

„Weiß er es?" „Er ist total ahnungslos. Oder er will es nicht wissen." Ino

sah verzweifelt aus. „Dabei gebe ich ihm so viele Hinweise, aber er

merkt es nicht." „Du warst nicht in Sasuke verliebt, oder?" Ino schüttelte

zu Shikamarus Erstaunen den Kopf. „Ich wollte Sakura helfen und ihn

eifersüchtig machen. Er wirkte auch so eifersüchtig... es war anscheinend

nur Einbildung." „Was für ein Idiot." Ino lachte bitter. „Ja, tatsächlich.

Aber ein verdammt intelligenter, gut aussehender, verträumter und fauler

Idiot..." Es herrschte sekundenlange Stille. Erst dann registrierten beide,

was gerade gesagt worden war. „Äh, ich gehe dann mal...", nuschelte eine

verlegene Ino. Sie stand auf und lief los, aber plötzlich stoppte sie. Ihr

Schatten war angebunden. Sie drehte sich um und lief vorwärts, genau

auf Shikamaru zu. Er löste das Jutsu und hob das Kinn der blonden

Kunoichi an, sodass sie ihn anblickte. „Ich bin also ein Idiot, ja?" Es

gefiel ihm zu sehen, dass Ino sehr verlegen war. „Ich bin intelligent?

Stark? Gut aussehend?" Ino blickte in jede Richtung nur nicht in seine.

„Du bist so nervig, Ino. Gib mir eine Antwort." „Hai. – Ja. Es s-

stimmt." Als sie schuldbewusst mit ihren blauen Augen ihren

Gesprächspartner ansah, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Shikamaru war rot.

Nein... er war signalrot. „Du meinst... du… magst… m i c h?" „Nein."

Shikamaru wirkte verletzt und verwirrt zugleich. „Wer ist es?" Ino lachte

vergnügt, legte dem vollkommen konsternierten Nara die Arme um den

Nacken und küsste ihn.

„Idiot.", flüsterte sie dann liebevoll, „Ich **liebe** dich."


End file.
